


A Happy Morning

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: James gets a nice morning with his wife, giving him time to appreciate what they have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts).



> _**Title:** A Happy Morning_   
>  _**Pairing:** James Lester/Jenny Lewis_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** James gets a nice morning with his wife, giving him time to appreciate what they have._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for knitekat's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for established relationships._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

James wraps his arm around Jenny pulling her close.

"Morning," she says turning in his arms. "You're awake early."

He nods. He hadn't planned on an early start but it's not so bad when he's waking up with Jenny and they've got the whole day stretching before them, not even being on call today. He kisses her and settles back on the pillow.

"Anything in particular you'd like to do today?"

"Pretty happy here, James. Perhaps breakfast in a while, croissants from Patisserie Valerie."

She has the best ideas. James fixes the duvet over them. If his wife wants to stay here he won't object. He tucks her hair back behind her ear and she throws her leg over his.

"We could work up an appetite."

"Sounds perfect."

Jenny leans in to kiss him. She doesn't rush the kiss and he relaxes into it, enjoying being able to take things slowly. They've been married almost a year now and their lives are often hectic. He knows what Jenny likes and hits all her hot spots, drawing out giggles and then his name moaned in a way that makes him want to rush things. Jenny whispers loving words as he nears completion, her hand moving between them as she chases her pleasure.

Afterwards he holds her, fingers skimming her arm until she suggests a shared shower. They never have this much time in the mornings, no real routine at all. 

Jenny is beautiful, he knows this of course but quite often he'll get these moments of noticing her. She's smart too and shares his sense of humour however much he denies not having one. When they're drying off, Jenny offers to go get breakfast but he says he'll go instead, planning to pick up a bouquet of flowers while he's out.


End file.
